


fic13th's tumblr requests

by fic13th



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, request dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/fic13th
Summary: i take requests for blurbs and headcanons about peter parker on my tumblr, fic13th.tumblr.com, and am posting them here for your enjoyment. :^) nsfw requests are marked accordingly. some requests accommodate a gender-neutral/nonconforming reader. please be respectful of the requests; some of these are regarding situations my readers experience/are experiencing and/or are dealing with.enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> smoochin’ in a photo booth, babey!
> 
> wc: 410

“(y/n), check that out!”

“What is it, Peter?” you ask, trying to look where he pointed.

Before you could spot it, he had grabbed your wrist and dragged you to it. It was an old photo booth, the kind to spit out a column of photos when you were done. You doubted it worked, but as Peter pulled back the curtain to sit inside, you saw the screen was on.

“Want to give it a go?” said Peter, grinning at you from the small space.

“Fuck it,” you say, climbing inside. “Let’s give her a shot!”

He smiled at you, your legs almost flush against his in the booth. It was smaller on the inside. His heart was racing, and as he watched you press the buttons and toss in a few quarters, he hatched a small plan. His palms sweat at the thought, but he steeled his thoughts.

You sat back, and felt Peter sling his arm around your shoulder. You raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t complain. A little heat rose to your cheeks. He probably just did it for the photos.

As the booth counts down to the first photo, you smile brightly. The booth screen flashes, and the next countdown appears. 5 seconds. You feel Peter tug at your shoulder, and you lean onto his, still smiling. You close your eyes, and the next photo is taken.

You sit up, and as you open your eyes you see a flash of skin. Peter reached his free arm towards your face, tilting you gently towards him. His eyes flitted around your face, and as he leaned towards you the booth took a photo.

When your lips met his, you closed your eyes again. Your hand found its way into his hair, and you leaned into the kiss. Peter’s lips were soft, and he tasted vaguely of the soft pretzel you had shared minutes ago. The booth took it’s last photo and began talking loudly.

You pulled away, startled, then looked back at Peter. He looked a little hurt with a small, sad smile on his face.

“Was that not okay?” he asked.

You grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“That was more than okay,” you said, smiling.

“Can we do it again?”

“I think I’m out of quarters.”

“No,” Peter laughs. “I meant…”

He kissed you again, and you kissed him back. The photos hung, momentarily forgotten as you melted into each other again.


	2. reader is afraid of insects and peter "protects" her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi can you write one where reader is afraid of insects and Peter always "protects" her. (But she is not afraid of spiders.) Thank you.

You spread out the blanket on the grass, backpack heavy on your shoulders. Across from you, Peter grabbed the opposite corners and pulled them flat. It was a hot day, but with the blanket in the shade, the heat was bearable.

“Finally!” you groaned, plopping down and removing your backpack. “So much effort just to get started.”

Peter laughed and sat down beside you, light dancing on messy tufts of his hair.

“What’s your project again, (y/n)?” he asked, watching as you dug out a sketch pad.

“Pretty standard end-of-the-school-year stuff; just to go outside and draw some good ol’ nature,” you rambled, gesturing vaguely with a pencil. “What about you, Peter?”

“Studying for AP Physics,” he answered, sighing as he pulled out a prep book.

“Oh damn, when is that ag-ACK!”

Something suddenly hit you between the eyes, and while you hoped it was a leaf or helicopter seed or something without legs, you knew the latter was false.

You felt it begin to crawl up your forehead, and nearly screeched Peter’s name. His head whipped towards you, and although you were already crying, he didn’t laugh. He didn’t hesitate, either, as he immediately moved closer and pulled the offending creature off your face.

You wiped your eyes and tried to slow your breathing. Glancing at Peter, you noticed he had sheltered the bug in his hands.

“What is it?” you said, voice shaking.

“It’s a mayfly,” he said, parting his palms to show you.

“Incredible. I hate it.”

He gave you a small smile, and pointed to your sketch pad.

“I figured you could draw it, actually.”

You waited to see if he’d break and say he was joking. After a short period of staring at each other, you picked up your sketchbook and began to roughly sketch the weird insect.

“Fine,” you said. “Just don’t let it come near me again.”

“Don’t worry, (y/n),” said Peter, watching you fondly. “I’ll protect you.”


End file.
